Alexia McKenzie-Pond
by Tori Luna Lily Tonks
Summary: Amy and Rory had another best friend, who traveled with Amy and the Doctor from the start! This is the start of her adventures with the Doctor, Amy and Rory! Rated T for now. I don't own Doctor Who!
1. The Eleventh Hour

_**Okay so here's a brand new story! I know I need to finish some of the others first but I had this idea and thought I'd post it! **_

**THE ONE AND ONLY DISCLAIMER IN THIS STORY! I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO. TORCHWOOD. SARAH JANE ADVENTURES. THAT ALL BELONGS TO THE BBC! **

_**So here is chapter 1! Enjoy...**_

* * *

My name is Alexia McKenzie but most people call me Alexia Pond and I thought that when I grew up I'd become a Doctor. But I never did. I was born in Tennessee and grew up in and out of abusive foster homes in a tiny boring village called Leadworth. My best friend met a man when she was seven years old. She met a man named the Doctor. He was an alien from another world, her raggedy Doctor. She told everyone. Nobody believed her though, they said she dreamt it but I always believed her.

I think Mels did. But she'd never admit it. Her aunts sent her to four psychiatrists. But she always stood up for what she believed in. And she believed in the Doctor.

It was twelve years ago we first heard about the Doctor. We're nineteen now. Amy dating Rory and Mels. Well who knows what Mels is doing.

I was stood outside Amy's house waiting for her. She said she'd be here ten minutes ago.

I looked around the back yard tapping my phone against my hand. There was a loud crash coming from round the front. I ran round the side of the house to see the door open and I could hear a man inside yelling Amelia.

I quickly dialled Amy's number and waited.

_"Alex. I'll be about five minutes hang on. I'm in the village," _I heard her say sounding annoyed.

"No. Amy you need to get back here now. A mans just broken into your house," I snapped.

_"You live there too. I'm on my way," _She sighed. It was weird. After I turned nineteen I finally told them about the abuse I was getting in my latest foster family and Amy made me move in with her. But I never considered it as my home. Two minutes later she came running into the front garden looking at me with wide eyes.

"Who is it?" She snapped.

"How am I supposed to know?" I replied. She walked into the house, I was right behind her as she grabbed the cricket bat at the bottom of the stairs. We walked up the stairs and saw a vaguely familiar man on the landing. He heard the floorboard creak and turned around just in time for Amy to hit him round the side of the head with the bat knocking him to the floor unconscious. Amy was looking at him with a strange expression. Like she'd just seen a ghost.

"Watch him a minute. I'm going to get changed," She said. Before reaching into her bag and pulling out a pair of hand cuffs.

"Why do you have handcuffs in your bag?" I asked as she tossed them to me.

"Ask Rory," She said before walking into her room. I just groaned. Grabbing the mans arms I dragged him across the floor towards the metal radiator. I cuffed one of his hands to the radiator and I stared down at him. He wore a white shirt that was torn and dirty with a tie that was lose around his neck. When I looked closer at the tie it had patterns in the brown material that looked like the cogs in a clock. His brown trousers looked like they weren't his and were equally torn and dirty. He also had a pair of dirty white converse that looked ancient.

I walked into Amy's room as she was doing up a white shirt.

"A cop in a mini skirt?" I asked looking at her tight black skirt.

"It was that or a french maid," She replied and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"I reckon Rory would like that," I commented and she just smirked. I walked over to her desk and pulled open the drawers. On top was a drawing of her Raggedy Doctor.

"Oh my Gods. It's him," I said quietly.

"Yes. It's him," She snapped. I turned back to her with wide eyes as she started doing up a checkered tie. _But he was her imaginary friend. He was never supposed to be real. _She zipped up a stab proof vest. She finished getting into costume and tucked all her hair into a hat and we moved back onto the landing.

The Raggedy Doctor groaned as he started to open his eyes.

"White male, mid twenties, breaking and entering. Send me some back-up. I've got him restrained," Amy said into the fake radio. The Doctor started trying to sit up and pull on the cuffs. "Oi! You, sit still!" She snapped at him.

"Cricket bat. I'm getting a cricket bat," He said as he pressed his hand to the side of his head.

"You were breaking and entering," Amy stated.

"Well, that's much better. Brand new me. Whack on the head, just what I needed," The Doctor said, clearly not listening to what she was saying.

"Do you want to shut up now? I've got back up on the way," She snapped at him. As I leant against the wall in the shadows.

"Hang on, no, wait. You're a police woman," He said looking Amy up and down.

"And you're breaking and entering. You see how this works," She said raising an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here? Where's Amelia?" He asked. My eyes widened. Nobody called Amy that unless they wanted there heads bitten off.

"Amelia Pond?" Amy asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah, Amelia. Little Scottish girl. Where is she? I promised her five minutes but the engines were phasing. I suppose I must have gone a bit far," He said. Then his face became worried. "Has something happened to her?"

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time?" She said.

"How long?" The Doctor asked panic on his face.

"Six months," She snapped, six months ago she turned nineteen. What did six months have to do with anything?

"No. No. No. No. I can't be six months late. I said five minutes. I promised. What happened to her? What happened to Amelia Pond?" He asked. But Amy turned away.

"Sarge, it's me again. Hurry it up. This guy knows something about Amelia Pond," She said and I turned my head away and smirked. She'd make a decent cop.

"I need to speak to whoever lives in this house right now," The Doctor said.

"We live here," Both me and Amy said at the same time.

"But your the police," He said looking confused at Amy.

"Yes, and this is where I live. Have you got a problem with that?" She asked. Rolling her eyes at me.

"How many rooms?" He asked.

"What?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry, what?" Amy said at the same time. _Where the hell did that come from?_

"On this floor. How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me now," He said. His voice showed a state of some urgency.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it will change your lives," He said. _Was he mad?_

"Five," I replied.

"One, two, three, four, five," Amy said pointing to each door.

"Six," The Doctor said.

"Six?" We both asked not understanding.

"Look," The Doctor said. I looked at Amy lost.

"Look where?" Amy asked. I stepped away from the wall and looked at each door.

"Exactly where you don't want to look. Where you never want to look. The corner of your eye. Look behind you," The Doctor said. I spun round to see myself staring at a door. I ran my hand over the wood and looked between the door, the Doctor and Amy.

"What the fu-"

"That's, that's not possible. How is that possible?" She said talking loudly over the end of my sentence.

"There's a perception filter all around the door. Sensed it the last time I was here. Should've seen it," The Doctor said. Sounding annoyed with himself. I walked backwards. There had been a whole room there for years.

"But that's a whole room. That's a whole room I've never noticed," Amy said with wide eyes. I turned to looked at the Doctor for some sort of explanation.

"The filter stops you noticing. Something came a while ago to hide. It's still hiding, you need to uncuff me now," He snapped.

"I don't have the key. I lost it," Amy said off handedly. She walked past me and towards the door.

"Amy," I said sharply. I trusted this Doctor and I didn't know why and that scared me.

"How can you have lost it? Stay away from that door!" He said his voice rising making me flinch. But Amy wasn't listening. "Do not touch that door! Listen to me, do not open that. Why does no-one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?" I looked at his face and his eyes widened as he looked at me. His face was filled with familiarity. "Alexandria." He mouthed making my eyes widen. I must have imagined it as his head snapped towards the door Amy had just gone through.

"Again! My screwdriver, where is it? Silver thing, blue at the end. Where did it go?" He shouted looking between the door and me.

"There's nothing here," Amy called.

"So get out of there then," I said. _Something wasn't right. I always knew when something was wrong and this was one of those times._

"Whatever's there stopped you seeing the room. What makes you think you could see it?" The Doctor asked. I stepped forward but he grabbed my wrist shaking his head. I tried to pull it free but his grip was surprisingly tight. "Now please, just get out!" He shouted to Amy.

"Silver, blue at the end?" She called.

"My screwdriver, yeah," The Doctor nodded.

"It's here," She said.

"Must have rolled under the door," He said.

"Yeah. Must have. And then it must have jumped up on the table," Amy said. Her voice shaking slightly as panic filled me.

"Amy get the fuck out of there, and you let go of me!" I tried to pull my hand from his grip but he wouldn't budge and gave me a curious, calculating look. But turned back to the door, yelling for her to get out.

"What is it? What are you doing?" He asked, worry clear in his voice. Even though he didn't know who she was.

"There's nothing here, but..." Amy trailed off.

"Corner of your eye," The Doctor said quietly.

"What is it?" She asked. _She was scared. Not that she'd admit it._

"Don't try to see it. If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you. Don't look at it. Do not look," The Doctor said frantically. All of a sudden Amy's scream echoed through the house.

"AMY!" I half shouted, half screamed. Amy ran back onto the hall a panicked look on her face. She ran back over to me glared at the Doctor's hand which was wrapped tightly around my wrist.

"Give that to me," He snapped, letting go of my wrist and snatching the screwdriver from her hands. I rubbed my wrist and I don't think he realised how tight he'd been holding me as I was sure that would bruise. He pointed the screwdriver at the door and I heard the lock click. He then turned to the handcuffs trying to free himself.

"Will that door hold it?" Amy asked.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, of course. It's an interdimensional multiform from outer space. They're terrified of wood," He replied sarcastically. Bright light could be seen around the edges of the door making me back up.

"What's that? What's it doing?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. Getting dressed? Run. Just go. Your back up's coming. I'll be fine!" He snapped.

"There is no back up," Amy said.

"I heard you on the radio. You called for back up," He said. Taking his eyes off the cuffs looking at her radio.

"I was pretending. It's a pretend radio," She snapped.

"You're a policewoman," The Doctor said looking up confused.

"I'm a kissogram!" She snapped. She pulled off her hat and her long red hair fell down her back. At the same minute the door opened. A man in overalls and a tool belt stepped out with a black dog on a leash.

"But its just..." Amy was cut off.

"No, it isn't. Look at the faces." The Doctor said. The man opened his mouth and barked.

"What? I'm sorry, but what?" Amy asked.

"It's all one creature. One creature disguised as two. Clever old multiform. A bit of a rush job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you? Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How did you fix that?" He asked. The man opened his mouth to show long needle-like teeth. "Stay, boy! Her, her and me, we're safe. Want to know why? She sent for back up," He said pointing to Amy.

"I didn't send for back up!" Amy snapped tossing the hat to the side.

"I know. That was a clever lie to save our lives. Okay, yeah, no back up. And that's why we're safe. Alone, we're not a threat to you. If we had back up, you'd have to kill us," The Doctor said. I'm sure he was doing some _very_ quick thinking.

"Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded!" A loud voice echoed through the buildings.

"What is that?" Me and Amy asked at the same time.

"Well that would be back up. Okay, one more time... We do have back up and that's definitely why we're safe," _Bloody hell Doctor make your mind up! _

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated," The voice said loudly.

"Shit," I whispered before glaring at the Doctor. "Safe? You call that safe?" I asked. My accent seeming stronger.

"Come on, work, work, work, come one," He muttered pointing the screwdriver at the handcuffs as it made a strange noise.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated!" The voice said again. As the handcuffs came undone he grabbed both mine and Amy's hands.

"Run! Run!" He shouted leading us downstairs as the loud voice said again.

"Kissogram?" The Doctor demanded once we were in the garden.

"Yes, a kissogram. Work through it," Amy said.

"Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?" He asked.

"To be fair you broke into her house." I mumbled.

"_Our. _But yes you broke into our house. It was this or a French maid." She argued. He was about to retaliate but I stepped between them.

"STOP! What's going on? Someone tell me. Tell me now!" I snapped loudly.

"An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?" He asked.

"Yes!" We both snapped. We followed the Doctor over to a blue box.

"Me too. No, no, no, no!" He snapped the key in the lock of the police telephone box wouldn't turn. "Don't do that, not now! It's still rebuilding. Not letting us in.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated!"

"Come on!" Amy grabbed the Doctor's arm trying to pull him away.

"No, wait, hang on. Wait, wait, wait, wait. The shed. I destroyed that shed last time I was here. Smashed it to pieces," He said pointing to the shed that was replaced twelve years ago.

"So there's a new one. Let's go!" Amy tried to pull him away again.

"Yeah, but the new one's got old. It's ten years old at least. Twelve years. I'm not six months late, I'm twelve years late," He said, his face pale. _Penny in the air..._

"He's coming!" Amy said trying to drag the Doctors attention away. She failed.

"You said six months. Why did you say six months?" He demanded.

"We've got to go!" She snapped. She shot me a pleading look but this was her argument.

"This matters. This is important. Why did you say six months?" He asked.

"Why did you say five minutes!" She finally snapped. Her eyes filled with unshed tears of the last twelve years. _Penny dropped._

"What?" He asked.

"Come on," She snapped pulling him away.

"What?" He repeated.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated!"

We walked down the lane towards the village and Amy was furious.

"You're Amelia!" The Doctor said.

"And you're late," She snapped.

"Amelia Pond. You're the little girl," It was a little like a question but more like a statement.

"I'm Amelia and you're late," She snapped again. The Doctor grabbed her wrist and spun her round to face him. This was where I stepped in. I pulled her wrist free and slapped the Doctor across the face. He staggered back slightly and looked at me in shock.

"What was that-?" He asked. I held up my arm pulling my sleeve back showing him his hand print around my wrist.

"I didn't want her to have the same mark. But for me it's just another one to add to the collection," I snapped. He looked slightly confused and I shook my head. "How do you know who I am?" I asked.

"I don't," He tried to lie. I just glared at him.

"Inside you looked at me and mouthed the name Alexandria. Social Services, Amy, me, Rory and Mels. They are the only people that know my real name. Who the hell are you? Social services? Because I'm nineteen now. Theres nothing you can do to me anymore!" I half yelled at him. Tears on the verge of falling. He looked at me heartbroken.

"I can't explain it. At least not now. But are you or are you not Alexandria McKenzie?" He asked, urgency in his voice.

"Yes, yes I am!" I said.

"Then I need you to trust me for a little while. No questions asked. Can you do that for me?" He asked. His hand resting on the back of my head. _I do trust him. _A tear ran over my cheek and he quickly wiped it away. Looking into his eyes they showed that he cared. I couldn't help but nod.

"Yes," I whispered. He smiled and kissed my forehead. Before letting me go turning back to Amy.

"And you what happened?" He asked.

"Twelve years," She snapped angrily.

"You hit me with a cricket bat," He retorted.

"Twelve. Years," She repeated emphasising each word.

"A cricket bat!" He said in disbelief.

"Twelve years and four psychiatrists," She snapped.

"Four?" He asked confused.

"I kept biting them," She said as if that explained everything.

"Why?" He asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"They said you weren't real," She said. And for a second there was a hint of the little girl from 12 years ago. When she first met him. The lost little Scottish girl in the english shitty village.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat." The voice said. But it was coming from the speakers of the Ice cream van.

"No, no, no, come on. What? We're being staked out by an ice-cream van?" Amy said looking around.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated!" The voice said. We followed the Doctor who jogged over to the van.

"What's that? Why are you playing that?" He asked the driver who was hitting the speaker.

"It's supposed to be Claire De Lune," He said confused. The same voice started coming out of a nearby radio. A jogger suddenly pulled out her headphones and narrowed her eyes at it. Miss Shelbey who was in the middle of a phone call looked at her phone oddly as the same voice came through it's speaker.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Amy asked. The Doctor looked around and ran to the nearest house. Mrs Angelo's. He knocked on the door before letting himself in.

"Hello! Sorry to burst in. We're doing a special on television faults in this area. Also crimes. Let's have a look," He moved round to look at the tv that had a large eye on. The voice repeating the same message again and again.

"I was just about to phone. It's on every channel. Oh hello, Alex, Amy dears. Are you a policewoman now?" Mrs Angelo asked.

"Well sometimes?" She shrugged.

"I thought you were a nurse," The elderly woman said confused.

"I can be a nurse," She offhandedly.

"Or actually a nun?" Mrs Angelo didn't know that Amy was a Kissogram.

"I dabble," Amy grimaced.

"Alex, Amy. Who is your friend?" She asked gesturing to the Doctor.

"Who's Amy? You were Amelia," The Doctor said looking up at Amy.

"Yeah? Now I'm Amy," She snapped.

"Amelia Pond. That was a great name," He said, disappointed.

"Bit fairy tale," She shrugged.

"I know you, don't I? I've seen you somewhere before," Mrs Angelo said, narrowing her eyes at the Doctor.

"Not me. Brand new face, first time on. And what sort of job's a kissogram?" He asked looking at her.

"I go to parties and I kiss people. With outfits. It's a laugh," She shrugged.

"You were a little girl five minutes ago," He mumbled then narrowed his eyes at me. "Are you a kissogram too?" He asked, protectivness clear in his voice.

"Occasionally. Depends if Amy's going anywhere interesting, mainly a model and dancer," I shrugged.

"No wonder you liked the Captain," He muttered.

"What Captain?" I asked sharply.

"No questions asked. Remember?" He asked making me scoff.

"You're worse than my aunt," Amy snapped.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm worse than everybody's aunt. And that is not how I'm introducing myself," He said to Mrs Angelo.

"Repetez. Le Prisonnier. Zero wird der menschliche," The voice on the radio said.

"Okay, so it's everywhere, in every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world," The Doctor said. He opened the window and looked up at the sky.

"What's up there? What are you looking for?" Amy asked.

"Okay. Planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core? They're going to need a forty percent fission blast," The Doctor says as Jeff walks in his laptop bag in hand. The Doctor turns to him and continues talking. "But they'll have to power up first, won't they? So assuming a medium-sized starship, that's 20 minutes. What do you think, twenty minutes? Yeah, twenty minutes. We've got twenty minutes," He rambled quickly.

"Twenty minutes til what?" Amy and I both snapped.

"Are you the Doctor?" Jeff asked suddenly.

"He is, isn't he?" Mrs Angelo said excitedly. "He's the Doctor! The Raggedy Doctor. All those cartoons you did when you were little. The Raggedy Doctor. It's him!" She said. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Shut up!" Amy mumbled.

"Cartoons?" The Doctor asked.

"Gran, it's him, isn't it? It's really him!" Jeff said. Amy's cheeks flushed red as she glared at him.

"Jeff, shut up! Twenty minutes to what?" Amy asked the Doctor again.

"The human residence will be incinerated." The voice eye on the tv repeated.

"The human residence. They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship, and it's going to incinerate the planet," The Doctor said, his face paling with wide eyes. "Twenty minutes to the end of the world..." He muttered.

Me and Amy followed the Doctor outside where we walked down the middle of the road.

"What is this place? Where am I?" He asked looking around.

"Leadworth," We both snapped. Neither of us liking it much. We didn't belong here.

"Where's the rest of it?" He asked.

"This is it," Amy replied gesturing around.

"Is there an airport?" He asked.

"No," She said.

"A nuclear power station?"

"Nope," I replied.

"Evan a little one?"

"No!"

"Nearest City?"

"Gloucester. Half an hour by car," Amy replied

"We don't have half an hour. Do we have a car?"

"Not a car no. I have a bike," I said. He looked curious but then turned back to the village. As we walked across the green.

"Well that's good. Fantastic, that is. Twenty minutes to save the world and I've got a post office...And it's shut! What is that?" He suddenly asked pointing to the pond.

"It's a duck pond," Amy replied glancing at me.

"Why aren't there any ducks?" He asked looking slightly put out.

"I don't know. There's never any ducks," Amy shrugged.

"Then how do you know it's a duck pond?" The Doctor asked.

"He's got a point," I mumbled. He grinned at me as Amy glared.

"It just is. Is it important, the duck pond?" She asked, slightly annoyed. The Doctor clutched his chest as if he was in pain.

"I don't know. Why would I know? This is too soon. I'm not done yet," He said. _What? _All of a sudden things got dark. Not all at once but like the sun was fading. I looked up to see it looked like an eclipse.

"What's happening? Why's it going dark?" Amy asked.

"What's wrong with the sun?" I asked.

"Nothing. You're just looking at it through a force field. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere. Now they're getting ready to boil the planet. Oh and here they come. The human race. The end comes, as it was always going to, down a video phone," He snapped sounding frustrated. I looked around and noticed several villagers stood on the green pointing their phones at the sky recording and taking photographs of the sun.

"This isn't real, is it? This is some kind of big wind up," Amy said not believing what was going on around her.

"Why would I wind you up?" The Doctor asked. Slightly hurt at the idea.

"You told me you had a time machine," Amy snapped. _Okay. That did sound like he was winding her up._

"And you believed me," He said. _Digging yourself deeper into the whole._

"Then I grew up," She said glaring at him, angrily.

"Oh, you never want to do that. No. Hang on. Shut up. Wait. I missed it. I saw it and I missed it. What did I see? I saw... What did I see? I saw, I saw, I saw..." He was now rambling complete garbage. _Brilliant!_

"Twenty minutes. I can do it. Twenty minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help me," He said.

"No," Amy said firmly. _What?_

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor asked not following.

"No!" Amy repeated. She grabbed the Doctor's tie and dragged him across the green to Mr Henderson's car. Slamming his tie in the door, snatching the key's from poor Mr Henderson and locking the Doctor in place. Ignoring his cries of protest.

"Are you out of your mind?" The Doctor asked. Making my flinch slightly. _Bad memories. "You're a mental bitch who's lost her mind. That's what people will think of you!" HE'D yelled at me._

"Who are you?" Amy snapped angrily.

"You know who I am," The Doctor protested confused.

"No, really. Who are you?" She asked.

"Look at the sky. End of the world, twenty minutes," The doctor said, trying to pull his tie free.

"Well, better talk quickly then," Amy snapped.

"Amy, I am going to need my car back," Mr Henderson said bravely.

"Yes, in a bit. Now go and have a coffee," She snapped. Mr Henderson nodded and walked away towards hos house.

"Catch," The Doctor reached into his pocket and tossed Amy something. I realised it was an apple. She turned it over in her hand and her eyes widened. It had a face carved in the side.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a time traveller. Everything I told you twelve years ago is true. I'm real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let me go right now, everything you've ever known is over," The Doctor said frantically.

"I don't believe you," She said sharply, shaking her head. Trying to convince herself more than anyone.

"Amy," I said softly. But I was ignored.

"Just twenty minutes. Just believe me for twenty minutes. Look at it. Fresh as the day you gave it to me. And you know it's the same one. Amy, believe for twenty minutes," He said. His voice going from frantic to soft.

She thought for a second before unlocking the car.

"What do we do?" She asked.

"Stop that nurse!" The Doctor shouted across the green pointing to...Rory? Before I could ask he ran across the green to where Rory was stood, a hoodie stood over his scrubs his mobile in his hand just like everyone else around here. The Doctor snatched his phone and looked through the pictures.

"The sun's going out and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?" He demanded.

"Amy? Alex?" He asked looking at us confused.

"Hi! Oh, this is Rory, he's a friend," Amy said awkwardly.

"Boyfriend," Rory stated. I felt kinda sorry for him sometimes.

"Kind of boyfriend," She said.

"Amy," Rory said.

"Man and dog. Why?" The Doctor demanded, interrupting the on coming argument.

"Oh my God, it's him," Rory realised with wide amazed eyes.

"Just answer the question please," Amy said rolling her eyes.

"It's him, though. The Doctor. The Raggedy Doctor," He said

"Yeah, he came back," Amy shrugged. This was clearly something she didn't want to talk about.

"But he was a story. He was a game," Rory was completely lost and I didn't blame him. All through our childhood he'd been made to dress up as the Doctor.

"Man and dog. Why? Tell me now." The Doctor had under twenty minutes other wise we were going to get roasted.

"Sorry. Because he can't be there. Because he's..."

"In a hospital, in a coma," They finished together.

"Yeah," Rory nodded, not understanding.

"Knew it! multiform, you see? disguise itself as anything, but it needs a life feed. A psychic link with a living but dormant mind," The Doctor said. _Is it weird I understood half of that? _The man opened his mouth and barked. "Prisoner Zero," He stated.

"What? There's a Prisoner Zero too?" Rory asked, trying and failing to put the pieces together.

"Yes," Me and Amy both replied quickly. My eyes flicking between the Doctor and the Prisoner. A giant snowflake came down but in the centre sat a massive blue electric eye. It was pretty in a way but slightly creepy at the same time.

"See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver," The Doctor said as he pointed the screwdriver up making the street lamps explode, the car alarms go off, a fire engine goes past on its own the two-tone siren blaring and a poor old lady zoom's down the road on her mobility scooter.

"I think someone's going to notice, don't you?" He blew up a red telephone box and the end blew off the sonic screwdriver in a shower of bright sparks.

"No, no! No, don't do that!" He shouted at the broken screwdriver shoving it in his pocket.

"Look, it's going!" Rory said. Seeming to have come to terms with what was happening around him. The snowflake-eye-ship started getting smaller as it moved further away and back into orbit.

"No, come back. He's here! Come back! He's here. Prisoner Zero is here! Come back, he's here!" The Doctor shouted at the retreating ship. Prisoner Zero seemed to be melting. He/it whatever collapsed into a gel and ran down the drain.

"Doctor! The drain. It just sort of melted and went down the drain," Amy said pointing to the drain with wide eyes.

"Well of course it did," The Doctor said as if it was obvious.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No TARDIS. No screwdriver, seventeen minutes. Come on, think think!" The Doctor said annoyed with himself as he slapped his forehead twice. Frustrated clearly.

"So that thing. That hid in my house for twelve years?" Amy asked and I shuddered at the thought.

"Multiforms can live for a millennia. Twelve years is a pit-stop," He said offhandedly pacing in a circle.

"So how come you show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute!" She demanded. _It did seem a little suspicious._

"They're looking for him, but they followed me. They saw me through the crack, got a fix, they're only late because I am," The Doctor explained.

"Probably best that you were late then," I mumbled.

"What's he going on about?" Rory asked, interrupting everyone's thoughts.

"Nurse boy, give me your phone!" The Doctor snapped snapping his fingers and holding his hand out to Rory impatiently.

"How can he be real? He was never real," Oh Rory was back on that topic.

"Phone. Now. Give me," The Doctor snapped. I went to hand him mine but he shook his head. Rory handed his iPhone over. The Doctor instantly started flicking through the pictures.

"These photo's, They are all coma patients?" He asked.

"Yeah," Rory nodded.

"No, they're all the multiform. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero," The Doctor corrected.

"He had a dog, though," I stated.

"There's a dog in a coma?" Amy asked.

"Well, the coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog. Laptop!" He said suddenly. "Your friend, what was his name? Not him, the good-looking one," The Doctor asked pointing frantically to Mrs Angelo's house.

"Thanks," Rory mumbled.

"Jeff," Amy and I replied.

"Oh, thanks," Rory said sarcastically.

"He had a laptop in his bag. A laptop. Big bag, big laptop. I need Jeff's laptop. You two get to the hospital." He pointed to Amy and Rory. "Get everyone out of that ward. Clear the whole floor. Phone me when your done!" He said.

"Your car. Come on!" Amy said to Rory.

"But how can he be here? How can the Doctor be here?" Rory asked again. I felt slightly sorry for him as Amy dragged him to his mini before they drove off.

"Alex. With me!" He said. He took my hand and I stiffened. He gave me a worried look but didn't let go. We ran back to Mrs Angelo's house and the Doctor didn't bother knocking. We just ran through the front room.

"Sorry Mrs A. Just going to see Jeff!" I called as we ran up the stairs. I pointed to Jeff's door and we ran in. Jeff was lounging on his bed his laptop on his legs.

"Hello. Laptop. Give me." The Doctor snapped.

"Rude," I muttered.

"Yes that's me rude and _still_ not ginger," He snapped. Trying to grab Jeffs laptop.

"No, no, no, no, wait!" He said trying to close whatever he had open.

"It's fine. Give it here," The Doctor said snatching it from Jeff's hands sitting on the end of the bed the laptop on his knees. I moved behind looking over the Doctor's shoulder. Slightly uncomfortable being in a bedroom with two men. "Blimey. Get a girlfriend, Jeff," He said and I giggled.

"Gran," Jeff said. I looked up to see Mrs Angelo had come in.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"The suns gone wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's going to be a big old video conference call. All the experts in the world panicking at once, and do you know what they need? ME. Ah here they all are!" He said. Suddenly different people appeared on the screen. I recognised the guy in the middle as Patrick Moore, NASA, Tokyo Space Centre and some other guy. "All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore!" He said excitedly.

"I like Patrick Moore," Mrs Angelo said with a strange giggle. Coming round to see the screen.

"I'll get you his number. But watch him, he's a devil," The Doctor said.

"You can't just hack in on a call like that!" Jeff said his eyes wide.

"I hacked MI6 once," I said.

"I just did, and Alex I don't want to know," The Doctor said. _He was talking like he'd known me for years. _Two more faces appeared ESA and CSIRO was printed above the pictures. The Doctor showed them a piece of paper in a wallet.

"Who are you?" Patrick Moore asked.

"This is a secure call, what are you doing here?" One of the guys asked.

"Hello. Yeah, I know you should switch me off, but before you do watch this." The Doctor said. He pressed enter and showed them something.

"It's here too, I'm getting it," Patrick Moore Nodded.

"Fermat's Theorem, the proof. And I mean the real one. Never been seen before. Poor old Fermat, got killed in a duel before he could write it down. My fault. I slept in. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie. Why electrons have a mass. And a personal favourite of mine, faster light travel with two diagrams and a joke. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fella's, pay attention!" The Doctor said quickly. Typing on Rory's phone.

"Sir, what are you doing?" A guy from NASA asked.

"I'm writing a computer virus. Very clever, super fast and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. And why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind, you'll find out..." He rambled. "Okay, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish, whatever you've got. Any questions?" The Doctor asked.

"Who's your lady friend?" Patrick Moore asked._ Was he talking about me?_

"Patrick, behave!" The Doctor scolded.

"What does this virus do?" Someone asked.

"It's a reset command, that's all. It resets counters. It gets in the wifi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. But yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain. Jeff you're my best man!" The Doctor said. Jeff did a double take.

"You what?" He asked.

"Listen to me. In ten minutes, you're going to be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is going to be offering any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff, right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world," The Doctor said, clapping him on the shoulder as he handed over the laptop.

"Why me?" Jeff asked.

"It's your bedroom," The Doctor and I chorused.

"Now go, go, go!" The Doctor said.

"Okay, guys lets do this!" Jeff said as we ran out the room.

"Lex hang on!" The Doctor called as I was half way down the stairs. I watched as he ran back to Jeffs room and it sounded as if he said. "Oh, and delete your internet history!" Before he ran down the stairs following behind me.

We ran outside and the Doctor seemed to be looking for something or someone.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"Aha!" He cheered. Running down the road.

"What the-? DOCTOR?" I yelled running after him. We rounded the corner and he grinned at a parked fire engine. "You can't be serious?" I asked. But he grinned and winked climbing in the driver's seat. I rolled my eyes and climbed in the passenger's seat.

"OI! You can't take that!" The fireman that had chased it earlier

The Doctor flashed the same paper in wallet at him and the fireman stepped back.

"I'm sorry sir, of course take it!" He said stepping back, standing to attention.

"What the hell is that paper?" I asked.

"It's slightly psychic. Shows them exactly what I want them to," He said tossing it on the seat between us. Starting the engine and following the sign that said hospital. I picked up the wallet, opening it reveled a blank piece of paper.

I was about to ask something when Rory's phone rang. The Doctor tossed it to me.

"Put them on loud-speaker," He instructed.

"Hello?" I said. once they were on loud-speaker.

_"Doctor? Alex? We're at the hospital, but we can't get through,"_ Amy snapped.

"Look in a mirror," The Doctor said rolling his eyes.

_"What did he say?" _We heard Rory ask.

_"Look in the mirror...Ha ha! Uniform. Are you on your way? You're going to need a car," _Amy asked.

"Don't worry. I've commandeered a vehicle," The Doctor said with a grin. He gestured for me to hang up and as he pressed the two toned sirens on. It must have been two minutes later of me giving the Doctor directions to the hospital when the phone rang again.

"Are you in?" The Doctor asked after it was on loudspeaker.

_"Yep," _Amy replied.

"But...?" I asked hearing the tone of her voice.

_"But so's Prisoner Zero," _She said anxiously.

"You ned to get out of there," The Doctor demanded.

_"He was so angry. He kept shouting and shouting. And that dog. The size of that dog." _Someone said.

_"I swear it was rabid. And he just went mad, attacking everyone." _What sounded like a child said.

"Amy? Who's that?" I asked.

_"Where did he go, did you see? Has he gone? We hid in the ladies," _The child's voice said again.

_"Oh, I'm getting it wrong again, aren't I? I'm always doing that. So many mouths," _The womans voice said. My eyes widened.

"AMY!" I shouted.

_"Oh, my God!" Rory said._

"Amy? Amy, what's happening?" The Doctor asked. It sounded as if they were running and the doors slamming shut. "Amy, talk to me!" He said frantically.

_"We're in the coma ward, but it's here. It's getting in!" _Amy said. As we turned the corner facing the hospital.

"Which window are you?" The Doctor asked.

"What?" I asked.

_"What, sorry?" _Amy asked at the same time.

"Which window?" He asked again, pressing a button making the ladder start extending. My eyes widened in realisation.

_"First floor, on the left, fourth from the end," _Amy said confused. There was a loud crash. I hung up the phone as the Doctor lined the ladder up to the window.

"You have to be kidding me," I said wide-eyed. Realising what we were going to do.

"Nope! Text Amy tell them to duck!" He said.

"Your mental!" I yelled as he climbed on the roof. The ladder still extending.

_Duck! _ _-A. _I texted Amy, from Rory's phone. I followed the Doctor onto the roof. As the ladder smashed through the window. The Doctor jumped on the ladder and started crawling along it. I rolled my eyes. _I must be mental. _I thought as I followed him. The Doctor climbed through the window and held his hand out helping me through before tuning back to the room. A woman holding a little girls hand was stood in the doorway. Rory was stood a little way back next to a bed and Amy was stood between him and the Doctor, her hair now tied up in a bun on the top of her head.

"Right! Hello. Are we late? No, three minutes to go," He said checking his watch. "So still time,"

"Time for what, Time Lord?" The woman sneered. _Time Lord? Was that the Doctor's species._

"Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies," The Doctor said.

"The Atraxi will kill me this time." _Atraxi? Is that the snowflake eyeball people that were taking over all the screens and speakers? _"If I am to die, let there be fire," Prisoner Zero said dramatically.

"Okay. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave," The Doctor said.

"I did not open the crack," Prisoner Zero sneered. Confusion flicked across the Doctor's face.

"Somebody did," The Doctor said.

"The cracks in the skin of the universe, don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you?" Prisoner Zero asked. Before it's voice changing to the little girls only the mother was the one talked. "The Doctor in the TARDIS doesn't know. Doesn't. Doesn't know!" She taunted before going back to the adults voice. "The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall." She said. Her voice seemed different more solemn.

"And we're off! Look at that. Look at that!" He pointed to the clock which now read 0:00. It was working! "Yeah, I know, just a clock. Whatever. But do you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is? The word is Zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able to track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute? The source, by the way, is right here," He said, pointing to me. I held up Rory's phone and smiled innocently.

"Oh! I think that's them now!" I said with a grin as a bright light appeared outside.

"The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They tracked the phone, no me." Prisoner Zero laughed.

"Yeah, but this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of?" The Doctor asked, taking the phone from my hand and waving it in front of Prisoner Zero. "Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Oooh, and being uploaded about now. And the final score is, no TARDIS, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare. Who da man?" He asked his arms spread, we all looked at him like he was insane. "Oh, I'm never saying that again. Fine," He mumbled.

"Then I shall take a new form," Prisoner zero said through the mother's mouth.

"Oh, stop it. You know you can't. It takes months to form that kind of psychic link," The Doctor said and Amy gave a loud gasp before she collapsed to the floor.

"Amy!" Me and Rory said rushing over to her. Rory placed two fingers on the side of her neck checking her pulse.

"No! Amy? You've got to hold on. Amy?" The Doctor said urgently. "Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake, please,"

"Doctor," Rory said looking at prisoner zero who'd now transformed into an exact replica of the Doctor.

"Well that's rubbish. Who's that supposed to be?" The Doctor asked standing up circling himself.

"It's you," I said. Exchanging a confused look with Rory.

"Me? Is that what I look like?" The Doctor asked.

"You don't know?" Rory asked confused.

"Busy day. Why me, though? You're linked with her. Why are you copying me?" The Doctor questioned. I jumped to my feet wide-eyed as a little girl came around the corner and held the duplicates hand.

"I'm not. Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you've been," Seven year old Amelia said.

"No, she's dreaming about me because she can hear me." He said then couching back next to Amy, cupping her cheek gently. "Amy, don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in yours and Alex's house you couldn't see. Remember you went inside. We tried to stop, but you did. You went in the room. You went inside. Amy, dream about what you saw," The Doctor said softly but with a certain urgency.

"No. No. No!" Seven year old Amelia chanted. Light surrounded her and the Doctor duplicate and they transform back to their original selves.

"Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself," The Doctor complimented.

"Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained!" The Atraxi said through the speakers.

"Silence, Doctor. Silence will fall," Prisoner Zero said before in a rush of wind he was gone. Rory rushed over to the window.

"The sun. Its back to normal, right? That's good, yeah? That means it over?" He asked. Before the Doctor could answer Amy woke up coughing slightly and he rushed back to her side. I was right behind him.

"Amy. Are you okay? Are you with us?" He asked as she sat up.

"What happened?" She asked looking around rubbing her head.

"He did it. The Doctor did it," Rory told her.

"No, I didn't," The Doctor said and our heads snapped over to him.

"What?" I asked. He was pressing buttons on Rory's phone.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked.

"Tracking the signal back. Sorry in advance," He said offhandedly.

"About what?" Rory asked narrowing his eyes.

"The bill," The Doctor replied simply, putting the phone to his ear. I helped Amy stand up and she perched herself on the edge of an empty bed.

"Oi! I didn't say you could go! Article fifty seven of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level five planet, and you were going to burn it?- What? Did you think no-one was watching? - You lot, back here, now!" He said angrily before hanging up. "Okay, now I've done it" He said calmer.

"Did he just bring them back? Did he just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?" Rory asked still crouched on the floor.

"I think he did," I nodded unsure. The Doctor walked quickly out of the room, Amy, Rory and I followed.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked.

"The roof. No, hang on," The Doctor said taking a sudden, random right turn, into a locker room.

"What's in here?" I asked.

"I'm saving the world – I need a decent shirt. To hell with the Raggedy. Time to put on a show," The Doctor said un doing his tie and pulling it off.

"You just summoned aliens back to Earth. Actual aliens, deadly aliens, aliens of death, and now your taking your clothes off. Amy, Alex, he's taking his clothes off," Rory said as the Doctor unbuttoned his ripped shirt and tossed it to the floor.

"Turn your back if it embarrasses you," The Doctor shrugged pulling on a clean white shirt.

"Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people, you know" Rory said and then turned around. "Are you two not going to turn around?" He asked. I leant against the wall my arms folded, my foot resting behind me and shared a smirk with Amy.

"No," We said. Watching as the Doctor changed his trousers, shirt and shoes and then draped several ties around his neck, not knowing which one to choose. Then suddenly we were off again. Running towards the roof.

"So this was a good idea, was it? They were leaving," Amy said as we walked out on the roof. The Atraxi hovering above us.

"Leaving is good. Never coming back is better. Come on, then! The Doctor will see you now!" He shouted up to the aliens. One of the eyeball snowflakes drops down and seems to scan him.

"You are not of this world," The Atraxi commented.

"No, but I've put a lot of work into it" He said, then looked down at his ties. "Oh, hmm, I don't know. What do you think?" He asked.

"Is this world important?" The Atraxi asked.

"Important? What's that mean, important? Six billion people live here. Is that important? Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi?" He asked. "Well, come on. You're monitoring the entire planet. Is this world a threat?" He asked. A projection of the earth appears between the Doctor and Atraxi.

"No," The Atraxi decided.

"Are the people's of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?" He asked.

"No,"

"Okay. One more. Just one. Is this world protected? Because you're not the first lot to come here. Oh there have been so many," The Doctor said. The projections flicked through different robot looking things and aliens. "And what you've got to ask is, what happened to them?" He asked. The projection changed again flicking through ten different men. The Doctor stepped through the projection suddenly wearing a bow tie and tweed jacket.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor. Basically, run!" He said with a smile. The Atraxi zoomed back to it's ship and disappeared. The Doctor pulled a glowing key from his pocket and grinned.

"Is that it? Is that them gone for good? Who were they?" Amy questioned as we ran back down through the hospital. He got to the fire truck and drove off before we could do anything. We piled into Rory's car and followed the tuck.

We got back to Amy's house and ran in to the garden. Just as the blue box dematerializes.

"He'll be back," I whispered my hand on Amy's arm. _He has to be!_

* * *

My peaceful sleep was interrupted by a loud familiar whirring noise. I shot out of bed and met Amy on the landing who grinned at me. Hand in hand we ran downstairs and into the garden.

"Sorry about running off earlier. Brand new TARDIS. Bit exciting. Just had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in. She's ready for the big stuff now," The Doctor rambled.

"It's you. You came back," Amy said amazed.

"Course I came back. I always come back. Something wrong with that?" He asked confused.

"And you kept the clothes?" I said with a small laugh.

"Well I just saved the world. The whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge. So yeah, shoot me. I kept the clothes," He said and Amy rolled her eyes.

"Even the bow tie?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's cool. Bow ties are cool!" He said and I wrinkled my nose slightly.

"Are you from another planet?" Amy asked suddenly.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Okay," She muttered.

"So what do you think?" The Doctor asked us.

"Of what?" We asked.

"Other planets. Want to check some out?" He asked.

"What does that mean?" Amy asked.

"It means. Well it means come with me," The Doctor said.

"Where?" Amy asked.

"Wherever you like," He said with a grin.

"All that stuff that happened. The hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero," Amy said her voice the same as ever.

"Oh, don't worry, that's just the beginning. There's loads more," The Doctor said. He didn't know!

"Yeah, but those things, those amazing things, all that stuff. That was two years ago!" Amy finished angrily.

"Oh... Oops!" The Doctor said with a grimace.

"Yeah," Amy spat.

"So that's..."

"Fourteen years," I supplied for him.

"Fourteen years since fish custard. Amy Pond, the girl who waited. And Alexia McKenzie-Pond, the girl always lost. You've waited long enough," The Doctor said and I smiled slightly.

"When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library, and the swimming pool was in the library," Amy said and the Doctor nodded.

"Yeah. Not sure where it's got to now. It'll turn up. So, coming?" He asked us.

"Yes," "No," We replied at the same time. He grinned at me but frowned at Amy.

"You wanted to come fourteen years ago," He stated.

"I grew up" She said.

"Don't worry. I'll soon fix that," He said. Pushing the door open. Amy walked in and I followed her the Doctor behind me. I expected a small cramped box but the inside was massive.

"Well? Anything you want to say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all," The Doctor said leaning on the console unit.

"I'm in my nightie," Amy said and he rolled his eyes. I was in a pair of black cotton shorts and a blue tank top.

"Oh, don't worry. Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. And possibly a swimming pool. So all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will. Where do you want to start?" He asked.

"You are so sure that I'm coming with you?" Amy asked with a raised eyebrow, while I walked around, my hand running along the warm metal,

"Yeah, I am," He nodded.

"Why?"

"Cause you're the Scottish girl in the English village, and I know how that feels," He said.

"Oh do you?" She asked disbelieving.

"All these years living here, most of your life, and you've still got that accent. Yeah, you're coming," He nodded.

"Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?" She asked.

"It's a time machine. I can get you back five minutes ago. Why, what's tomorrow?" He asked.

"Nothing. Nothing. Just you know, stuff," She lied and I raised my eyebrows. I wouldn't call your wedding 'stuff'.

"All right then. Back in time for stuff!" He said. A drawer opened and what looked similar to the sonic screwdriver he had two years ago, although this was bigger and was green at the end instead of blue."Oh! A new one! Lovely. Thanks, dear," He grinned, typing something into a typewriter that was wired to the console.

"Why me?" I asked suddenly and he hesitated slightly.

"Why not?" He shrugged.

"No seriously. You know stuff about me, and your asking me to run away with you in the middle of the night. It's a fair question. Why me?" I repeated.

"I don't know. Fun. Do I have to have a reason?" He asked not looking at me.

"People always have a reason?" I said barely above a whisper.

"Do I look like people?" He asked.

"Yes!" Amy said, just as I was about to say no.

"Been knocking around on my own for a while. My choice, but I've started talking to myself all the time. It's giving me earache," He said though I knew he was lying.

"Your lonely. That's it? Just that?" Amy asked.

"Just that. Promise," He said and we both nodded.

"Okay," I said.

"So, are you okay then? Because this place, sometimes it can make people feel a bit... you know," He said noticing the look on Amy's face.

"I'm fine. It's just, there's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I thought. Well, I started to think that maybe you were just like a madman with a box," She said.

"Amy Pond, Alexia McKenzie-Pond. There's something you'd better understand about me, because it's important, and one day your life may depend on it. I am definitely a madman with a box! Ha ha!" He laughed flicking some switches. "Goodbye Leadworth, hello everything!"

* * *

**_Confused? I'd be suprised if you weren't! So feel free to ask me any questions!  
_**

**_As far as I know this will all be Alexia's Point of view but that might change. Check out my Facebook profile where I'll post some information about her!_**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, AND ASK ANY QUESTIONS!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVV  
VVVVVV  
VVVVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
VV  
V**


	2. New Account Tori Tris Harper Harkness

**_Okay so because this account is linked with my Twitter account and I can no longer use my twitter account I have a new account. All the stories on here plus any new ones I post._**

**_Tori Tris Harper Harkness_**

**_ www. fanfiction u/ 5559311 /Tori-Tris-Harper-Harkness._**

**_I will shut this account down in a few hours so I hope y'all see it in time! _**

**_Signing out for the last time. Tori Luna Lily Tonks_**


End file.
